The present invention relates to a wind deflector on the cab roof of a pickup truck or the like to move the airstream upwardly away from the truck bed, thereby enhancing efficiency of operation.
In trucks having open beds, a continuing problem encountered during use is the tendency for the airstream to whip downwardly into the truck bed and blow out, or at least disturb the contents. In addition, the airstream bearing against the truck bed bottom and the inside surface of the closed tailgate acts as a retarding force on the truck which is reflected adversely in lowered gasoline mileage, among other things. Frequently, as an attempt to alleviate the condition, the truck is driven with the tailgate down, allowing the airstream to pass through the truck bed without producing significant retarding forces.